geometry_dash_fanfandomcom-20200215-history
Hyper Drivers
Hyper Drivers is a 2.0 Insane Demon created by LazerBlitz and verified by Rlol. It is the sequel to Ultra Drivers, but significantly harder. This level, along with The Shredder, were the only two "Hard Demons" on the Top 50 Hardest Demons list, but was knocked off with the addition of even harder demons over time. This demon is generally considered from a Medium Demon to an Insane Demon. This demon recently got rated from a Hard to Insane Demon, just like The Shredder. Gameplay The level starts off with a cube section, featuring a standard Low Detail Mode option for low-end devices. Here, the player is required to navigate a semi-complicated section with numerous teleportation portals as well as some custom decorated jump orbs. The player then enters the robot form at the triple speed portal, where the text "Welcome Back" appears behind them, most likely referencing how the level is a sequel and continuation of Ultra Drivers. The player again has to navigate a short but confusing section of more teleportation portals and jump orbs. The screen goes black and vision is shortly restored with the player as a ship, with the text "But Are You Brave Enough?" behind them. In this ship, the player has to navigate through many pillars topped with spikes, with gravity changing portals and orbs throughout the section. The head of a dragon can be seen pursuing the player, appearing from the left side of the screen. LazerBlitz's name and the title of the level then appear on screen before the first dual segment begins. The player is immediately faced with a Noriega style boss when the music drops, where he/she needs to successfully pass through a dual section where the boss is cutting off the player's path with lasers fired from the hands. The player proceeds to enter a wave/ball mixed dual segment while the boss is still posing a vigorous threat. Both of the player's icons will continually change form throughout this. The dual ends with the player becoming a mini-wave and the boss disappearing. The player then enters a cube segment where they need to navigate more confusing segments with teleportation portals and jump orbs. The player then goes into another mini-wave and is faced with the text "Welcome to hell", with a fiery background. They then become a ship into a tight flying section, styled similarly to the part in Deadlocked, but much more detailed. After this, the player then goes into another cube segment and then a second dual segment. This dual starts with a UFO/wave mixed dual, where the UFO is required to enter a teleportation portal which leads into a cube portal, with the wave becoming mini around the same time. The wave then becomes a ship before the dual ends entirely, the player now a singular wave having to navigate through a very tight section featuring blocks that move to make way for the player. The player is then faced with the boss for a second round, and the word "DIE" appears. Shortly after, another bit of text says "FIGHT BACK!" as the boss attacks. The player starts as a ship sequence, requiring to fly between a pair of lasers that the boss fires with its hands, while also having to evade oncoming platforms that get in the way. The boss then fires a larger laser from its central mouth which the player has to avoid by flying up into a teleportation portal, which leads to the bottom of the screen where the player needs to bounce along a row of purple jump rings as a mini UFO. The player then enters some more teleportation portals before entering yet another ship sequence. Now, the player needs to fly in the center again to evade lasers that both periodically fire from its hands. The player then collects a key that triggers the player to fire their own laser at the boss, defeating it. One the boss is gone, the player enters a wave segment and he/she has to navigate an orange and black section. The player becomes a dual wave during this, and the waves will be set to the same gravity so the player must be aware of the top and bottom of the waves' paths. The dual ends and the player needs to go through a maze-like section, still as the wave, full of even more teleportation portals. The player then enters a ship sequence. Here, he/she will need to avoid numerous obstacles that are moving at a very fast and spastic pace. The level finally ends with one last mini wave segment, which is now in half speed. The player enters a cube segment and is faced with the words "YOU WIN", and the player slides into the mouth of a dragon-like object, similar to the ending of Theory of Everything 2. Finally, the level ends.' User Coins * The first coin is located in the wave segment after the boss. When the inscription "Welcome to hell" appears, you just need to collect it from the ceiling. * The second coin is located at the wave segment before the boss's second arrival in a narrow passage in the column. * The third and final coin is located in the cube section at the very end. After landing on the final platform, you must immediately jump. Trivia * The password for the level is 5728. * The level contains 46,777 objects. * It is the sequel to Ultra Drivers. * This level, along with The Shredder, were the only two "Hard Demons" on the Top 50 Hardest Demons list, but was knocked off with the addition of even harder Demons over time. Walkthrough Category:Hard Demon levels Category:Levels with user coins Category:2.0 levels Category:Levels with user coins Category:Demon levels Category:Long levels